Look Into My Eyes, Nevermind
by PenguinFlavoredFilm
Summary: Scott’s eyes are green with envy- oh wait, they’re red! My first X-Men fic, YAY!


Title: Look Into My Eyes.Oh, Never mind  
  
Author: Ashley  
  
Summary: Scott's eyes are green with envy- oh wait, they're red!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own at the moment is my Tang juice box that has Logan on it. Does anyone else have it? It's great!  
  
Archive: um. just ask first.  
  
Feedback: Yes please! This is my first X-Men fic, so it would be greatly appreciated! This is going to be pretty short and silly though, I think. The idea just came to me right now, which I'm happy about because all my other ideas couldn't seem to get out of my head and into my word processor. if you know what I'm saying. Hopefully, enjoy!  
  
"Look into my eyes Victoria, look into my eyes and say you don't love me!"  
"I-I can't, David."  
"Why not?"  
"'Cos I do, I do love you baby!"  
"I Love ya too baby doll." (BIG PASSIONATE KISS)  
  
Scott was on the verge of happy tears while watching the end of the old romance movie. He sighed and turned of the TV. Watching romance movies always made him feel better. He knew every line to that movie, after watching it so many times after he and Jean got into an argument about him washing their clothes with Gain instead of Tide- or waking her up at 6:30 and 36 seconds in the morning, instead of 6:30 and 34 seconds.  
  
"Look into my eyes Victoria, look into my eyes and say you don't love me! I- I can't, David. Why not? Cos I do, I do love you baby! I Love ya too baby doll," he repeated the last scene to himself happily as he walked down the halls.  
  
He walked into the rec room and found Rouge sitting on the couch alone, looking quite upset. He walked to the couch and sat next to her. "Rogue, what's wrong?"  
  
Rouge looked up at him, finally noticing he was there. He now saw slight tears forming in her eyes. She sniffled and tucked a strand of her white hair behind her ear. "Oh, it's just- no, it's nothing," she looked down at her hands.  
  
"It's about Logan, right?"  
  
She twisted her hands nervously in her lap. "Wh-who said it was about Logan?" she lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me Rouge, we all know ya love the big lug." 'lug?' His eyes widened at what he just said, and Rouge finally looked at him, incredulously. "I-I don't know where that came from either," he said quietly.  
  
"Well, you see, it's just that, Logan. he-" she opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find the words she wanted to say, but couldn't.  
  
"It's okay, you can tell me, Rouge," Scott reassured her.  
  
"I don't know really," she said, "it's just, he, he hasn't been spending less and less time with me lately. He's always out driving during the day, goin' to bars at nights- coming home, going to bed without even sayin' goodnight," she sighed. "Luckily not going to bed with some woman he met at a bar," she said very quietly, but mainly to herself, so she didn't know Scott heard her.  
  
He smiled at her quiet comment. Everyone knew she had feelings for Logan, possibly love too. But the question was, did she know that? "You love him."  
  
"I-I never said that," she stammered.  
  
"Rogue," he grabbed her slightly by the shoulders, "look into my eyes. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love him!"  
  
Rogue would have laughed at that, but she could tell he was ridiculously, emotionally serious. "Uh, I, can't, Scott."  
  
He had a smug look on his face, like he proved the greatest point ever. "I knew it, you love him."  
  
She stifled a laugh. "Um, no, not that, I mean. I do, to be completely honest, but it's not just that. uh, I really can't look into your eyes, you know?" she said, pointing to his ruby red glasses.  
  
Scott felt a sudden feeling of shame and embarrassment strike him in the gut. He felt his face turn as red as his eyes- the ones people could never look into. Of course no one could look into them. Stupid of him to use that movie line anyway. It seemed like a good idea at first, for some reason. He then felt jealous of everyone who can look eye to eye with people, extreme jealousy. Snapping back into reality, he felt the need to be alone. "Um, yeah, well, good job, you admitted it. I think you should tell Logan how you feel.yeah. bye." He left the couch and started towards his room.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Scott!" Rouge yelled.  
  
"WHATEVER!" He yelled back.  
  
Once again, feeling down in the dumps, he turned on the old romance movie. It was now towards the ending again.  
  
"Look into my eyes Victoria, look into my eyes and say you don't love me!" "Look into my eyes Victoria," he mocked, "look into my eyes- YA KNOW WHAT, SHUT UP!" He threw his bowl of popcorn at the TV and blew the screen up with his eyes. He felt better.  
  
END  
  
(A/n: How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Stupid? Smart? No, definitely not smart, but whatever, I'd love to hear from ya! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
